


The Trouble with Tony being an Avenger

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Smoll Dragon Steve [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, DragonSteve, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: Tony is off on a mission while Steve is forced to stay behind.





	The Trouble with Tony being an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking suggestions for this universe or anything else you'd like to see!
> 
> https://itsbreepythings.tumblr.com/

Tony had been gone a long time; well, long by dragon standards. It was only four days and Steve was driven up the walls. The first day wasn't so bad because he thought for sure that Tony would be back that night. He'd slept in his usual spot on Tony’s pillow. That has been a spectacular conversation where Steve had gotten his way when it was obvious he was more stubborn than Tony. 

It had been hilarious to rile Tony up to the point where he was shouting at a preening Steve in front of Pepper. She had taken an immediate liking to the small dragon and pampered him constantly much to Tony’s chagrin.

When Steve wanted his way and Tony wasn't having it, he'd go to Pepper and within the hour Steve had what he wanted. It was amusing to Steve that he had taken to Tony's assistant. She had complimented Steve when she had first seen him and stroked his ego. 

He should have taken Pepper’s offer to stay at her place. Maybe if he had he wouldn't be going crazy right now. He had J.A.R.V.I.S. keep the news on twenty-four seven. for any news of Tony. It wasn’t as nice as having Tony there in person but it was something. Steve’s patience only lasted so long and right now it was thin. He could feel his scales tighten and his body felt smaller than before, if that was even possible. Steve was wound tightly and he would spring any minute to find Tony. He might not be able to fly all that well, but Tony had toys and J.A.R.V.I.S. to guide them to his exact location. 

The couch was too big a space without Tony lying there on it. Steve normally liked to curl around his legs and just be lazy when Tony was watching T.V. He didn’t know what was so fascinating about the thing, it was just a bunch of moving pictures and sound. It wasn’t all that impressive. He could find much better things in life to watch, like Tony working. Tony had been a constant in Steve’s for a month now and to have him gone this long had definitely put Steve on edge. He didn’t like it and there was only so many ways he could entertain himself. He’d already hidden some of Tony’s tools in a fit of anger. And he had also taught DUM-E a new trick that Tony definitely wouldn’t appreciate. Steve knew he would be reprimanded but it was Tony’s punishment for being gone so long and leaving him alone. 

Steve had suggested he go with Tony. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what battle looked like. But the protest from Tony was adamant and Steve had been tricked into staying in the tower. It was dirty of his human to just leave him there without any communication at all. Steve would have been fine if Tony would just call him and reassure him that he was all right, but there had been nothing from J.A.R.V.I.S. and his concentration was on Tony so there was no company to be found from the A.I. Steve was ready to up and leave. He hadn’t ate right for days and even though he was hungry he couldn’t bring himself because the anxiety was there. Tony was probably going on empty and hadn’t refueled his body. It was awful to think about how exhausted the man would be once he made it back. Steve wished he had a way to stow away in Tony’s armor. He didn’t pack anything when Natasha had come to pick him. 

It would have been easy to have snuck on board if Natasha hadn’t known him so well. Steve was a master at such a thing because of his size and his practice at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The vents were the right size and it was easy to lurk around a corner and on shelves. People hardly paid attention to their surroundings. It was why he was frequently used to teach the new recruits such lessons. It had been fun to teach the little shits lessons and Steve sort of missed it. Tony wasn’t as easy to scare or surprise since J.A.R.V.I.S. ratted him out most of the time. And it was impossible to hide when DUM-E was around because the bot had a habit of seeking him out immediately. 

Steve huffed and walked in a circle on the couch. Tony’s scent was fading since he’d been gone so long and it was grating on Steve. It was just another annoyance to add to his list of ever growing things that he needed to burn. Well, if he could burn them. He still couldn’t breathe fire all that well and it was probably a good thing as it would piss Tony off. Steve wanted to punish him good but he couldn’t really think of a way to do so. He wanted desperately to throw the biggest temper tantrum he could muster but Steve knew it would only end at Tony laughing at him. Hiding the tools wasn’t enough for him, he needed to do more. 

He whined and settled down on the couch. Steve’s blue eyes went to the T.V. where Tony was still fighting. His red and gold suit shining the sun, well the spots that weren’t damaged at this point. If Steve was just there he could make things better. He could help in his own way. This was the first time in his life he was frustrated with his size. If he were a bigger dragon, like Clint, he could be out there fighting with Tony. Steve let out a small huff that produced a little smoke. He had let smoke roll out of his mouth the first day Tony had left. His nostrils were burning something fierce by the time the sun had set but he hadn’t let himself care. 

It was lonely in the tower without Tony. Steve felt as though he would go crazy with how much he was missing his human. The need to snuggle and just breathe in Tony’s scent was overwhelming. He wanted to feel Tony’s warmth against his small body. There was a need to curl around his arm or leg, it didn’t really matter which, and never let go. In fact, that sounded like a great idea for when Tony finally came home. Steve would accost him before he even made it through the door, force some food down Tony’s throat, and then make him get some sleep. It was a good plan because with Tony sleeping, he couldn’t protest Steve being curled around him. 

The plan was genius and absolutely doable. Steve knew that after a bender in the lab Tony slept like the dead. And with him being gone for days on a mission like this, he was sure to sleep just like that. Steve was dead set on this idea. It would happen whether or not Tony would like it. It was also highly unlikely that he would even notice until he woke and Steve would just sit there with a shit eating grin on his face. He knew how much Tony hated those grins. 

It was hell waiting, Steve thought, as he watched the T.V. The news kept showing the same clip from yesterday with no update so far. Steve thought he was going to combust from worry. He really needed to know if Tony was still alive or even conscious. There was no way that he was letting the human go out on his own again. Steve would need to be there in order to make Tony was well. His nerves would be better off if he were closer. The news switched to another broadcast and Steve felt his interest wane. His ears drooped as Tony’s image disappeared and was replaced with something else. He couldn’t be bothered to even care about it. He rested his head on his front paws and just stared off into space. It wasn’t good that he was by himself with his thoughts for company. They always led him down the worst path and he was sure he was super cold but he couldn’t be bothered to grab the throw off the back of the couch and snuggle into it. 

At some point he must have drifted off. It wasn’t a pleasant sleep. Nightmares were something Steve hadn’t experienced before Tony. They were mangled and twisted and Steve didn’t rest at all. Every now and again he would give out a muffled wail, like he didn’t want anyone to hear him make such a sound. His small body tossed around on the couch, his limbs going everywhere. Had Steve been conscious, he would have been embarrassed that Tony had chosen that moment to walk into the room. 

Steve was still whining lowly as he furrowed his brow. His lips were curled in distaste as he rolled onto his side. His legs were kicking out as if he were fighting. His claws were extended outward, their curve sharp. Steve whipped up as a hand shook him out of his nightmare, his blue eyes blinking on Tony until he came into focus. 

Somehow, with his tiny wings, he managed to fly onto Tony’s shoulders and curl around his neck. He paid no attention to the shiver that ran through the human’s body at the contact of cold scales. Steve just snuggled his body as close as possible to Tony’s. The man didn’t say a word. He sighed in defeat as he stroked the crown of Steve’s head, his finger gliding down over his snout. 

“Eat.” Steve commanded once he was comfortable. His plan didn’t exactly go the way he wanted, but once Tony discovered that his tools were missing, that would be good enough. 

Tony moved at the command to the kitchen and started to rummage. He had enough food to make two sandwiches. He waved the second in Steve’s face while he bit into his own. Steve’s look was reproachful at being offered such a thing but it was Tony and his stomach chose that moment to remind him that he hadn’t eaten since Tony left. He bit into the sandwich, chewing it and swallowing before taking the next bite. They ate in tandem, one not saying a word to the other. 

“Sleep,” Steve commanded once they were both done. It hadn’t been an ideal meal but it was good enough and at least Tony had food on his stomach. 

Tony planted his body on the bed. Steve gave an undignified squawk as he was smashed between Tony's body and the bed. He tried to make the human move with no luck. Steve snorted but didn't move. It was warm between Tony and the bed.


End file.
